


A secret ally

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [167]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Cute, Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Gen, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock needs something!





	A secret ally

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

Sherlock was alone, thinking of the next steps for the 'Thatcher' case. He was supposed to meet John and Mary later. It was exciting but... He was always uneasy around the new family.

 _Hum... I need something with me. Something to focus my attention... If needed. Don't know if I'm going to need it... But better to have a plan._   He rises from his chair, walking back and forth in the living.   _Something to fuss over, low tech. Not my phone. John clearly doesn't like it when I'm looking at it constantly instead of interacting with... people. Hum... Maybe I could? Yes, that's it!_

Pulling out his phone, Sherlock quickly texts one of his contacts. A few seconds after, his phone pings. Reading the message, a warm smile spreads over the detective's face.

> I don't mind, God knows he needs the exercise, but you know he's pretty useless Sherlock.
> 
> Perfect for what I need. See you later. SH

Grabbing his coat and his scarf he runs to the door to join John and Mary, still smiling.

_Yes. What I need right now is a dog. The thought of Redbeard always calmed me... Toby will do the job just fine, maybe I can ask Craig if I can keep him a bit longer? Nothing can beat the potential cuteness of a bloodhound!_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
